Time to Dance
by Chibi Selphie Kudou
Summary: The characters of Final Fantasy X are massive DDR players. Just how good are they? What fiascos can they possibly run into?


Time to Dance!  
  
AN ODD FINAL FANTASY X FIC  
  
By Chibi Selphie Kudou   
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: All right, first off, I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters. I don't own DDR either (heh, you see where this is going, don't you?) I don't own anything in this fic.   
  
Okay, the idea for this came up when I was lounging around with some friends at an arcade while Roses in Winter was in progress. I was playing DDR and wanted to write a fanfic involving the Final Fantasy X characters. Well, the DDR machine was right THERE. Okay yeah...so let me shut up and get to the writing because it's going to be quite odd... Warnings: FFX characters playing DDR, you do the math, tee-hee! Umm...no spoilers except for something involving Lulu and Wakka in FFX-2, so yay! Ummm and this may be quite odd due to my hyperness while writing this. Ackerz!!! Read and Review please and enjoy! It's humor, so...it's much more light- hearted on my part! Go me! Ai,  
  
C.S.K  
  
*********************************************************************** "Yo, Tidus!" a slightly accented voice yelled out to the bleach-blond headed boy that was zipping down the streets of New York City. "Wait up!" The voice came from Wakka, one of his good friends. Wakka's hair was stick straight up as usual and well, it had to be so because it just wasn't physically possible to get it to go down. On the other hand, how Wakka's hair stayed up that way was beyond him because it defied every single law of physics. His clothes were bright yellow and orange as usual, except his trunks looked rather heavy, stuffed nearly to the brim with whatever he had in there.  
  
Tidus stopped, his pale face beaming with excitement and anticipation. He placed his slender hands on his hips and turned towards his friend. His light eyes danced with laughter as he said, "Hurry up, Wakka! You can be so slow sometimes! The others are probably waiting for us already." Wakka caught up to Tidus, finally stopping to put his bulky hands on his knees, bending over to rest and pant hard. "The quarters are weighin' me down, ya know?" he said between gasps. Tidus' eyes bulged at the size of Wakka's pockets. "Where did you get all those quarters?" he exclaimed in shock. Wakka stood up, placing a finger to his lips and shaking his head. "Never you mind that, just don'tcha tell Lu."  
  
Standing in bewilderment momentarily, Tidus shrugged and entered the arcade that was two doors down from where he and Wakka had been standing. Wakka followed behind him, spinning on his heels constantly and singing, "DDR, gonna play some o' dat DDR!" Yuna was dressed casually, in a purple tank top and skirt. She had never really played much of Dance Dance Revolution but she liked to come along to watch Tidus, he was quite good at what he did.  
  
Yuna pushed her short brown hair behind her ears and blinked up at Tidus shyly, "Hey you." She said in her sweet and melodious voice. Tidus' grin beamed even wider. Did he EVER stop smiling? He walked over to Yuna and scooped her up into a big hug and spun her around as fast as he could. "I missed you, Yuna!" he said. Yuna didn't say much until Tidus stopped spinning her around. He placed her down upon the ground and bowed his head to give her a quick kiss. Yuna pushed her palm into his face, her own face turning green. "Geez, Tidus, you forget how fast you are. I'm going to be sick!" she darted her way towards the bathroom desperately. Blinking for a few seconds, Tidus shrugged and moved on.  
  
Auron was seated in a chair, his usual red trench coat billowing about his body. Every so often he would take a sip of sake from his jug and set it down. Auron always refused to play DDR, but he went everywhere Yuna went. It also gave him something to do considering he wasn't getting paid. Lulu was standing; running a hand through her black braids and sighing as her husband walked over towards her. "Hey, Lu!" Wakka said with a big grin. Lulu shot him a mean look, and adjusted the belts on her dress tiredly. Wakka's face went pale and he whispered towards Lulu's way, "Listen, hun, I don't think that this is the place for this stuff, ya know? I mean, remember last time in the movie theater when I couldn't even get past those belts of yours? We had to -" Wakka had no time to finish when Lulu took her moogle doll and threw it into his head. "You moron, I was suggesting absolutely nothing. I was merely fixing my belts. Is that all you men have on your minds these days?" she asked haughtily. Wakka gave an awkward grin, laughing nervously. Of course that's all he thought about. I mean, all anyone had to do was look at Lulu's body and....oh yeah!  
  
Rikku was bouncing around Tidus excitedly, her blond hair bobbing up and down. She wore an orange-cream colored shirt and short khaki shorts. "Hey, Tidus! Guess guess guess whhhhaaaaaaaaat?" she said squeakily. "Whhhhhhhhhhaaaaaat?" asked Tidus in his best ditzy cheerleader voice. Man, who gave this girl sugar again? She wasn't allowed to have it after the once incident involving pixie sticks, Wakka's pants, marshmallows, and a microwave.  
  
The cheerful girl pointed towards the DDR machine, bursting with energy, "It's Extreme mix!" she cried as if it was the most glorious thing in the world. Tidus' eyes widened in glee and Yuna finally came out of the bathroom to seat herself down next to Auron. "Yeah?" he asked Rikku excitedly. Rikku nodded, bouncing up and down, her scarf bobbing with her. "Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh!" she said, tugging on his arm. "Let's play first, I've been waiting a whole minute!" she exclaimed dragging him onto the machine.  
  
Tidus looked at his DDR partner in amazement and replied, "A whole minute? Wow! I remember last time we played you had a tantrum after waiting 30 seconds for this one couple to get off the pad. You got so jumpy and agitated you took your claw and-" Rikku waved her hand and ignored his comment, obviously embarrassed about her addiction. Then again, Rikku had a lot of unhealthy addictions. DDR was right up there with sugar, energy drinks, and chocolate milk ice cubes (let's not ask). But Tidus had to admit, Rikku had come a long way to be patient 30 more seconds than she had before. "Well anyway," he said, claiming the right pad for himself and setting his feet into position as Rikku entered the money into the slots. "Good job! I'm proud of you!"  
  
"Dance Dance Revolution!" the man from the machine cried gleefully. Tidus rolled his eyes as Rikku squealed and jumped excitedly. He hated that man in the machine. "What song do you want to play first?" Rikku asked, staring at him. She didn't care what they played because Rikku could play anything. Look at that girl, she's as hyper and as crazy as they come. Rikku could pass absolutely everything on Heavy mode. Tidus, on the other hand, chose to switch off from Standard and Heavy. He was all right but definitely not an expert like Rikku. Whenever that girl had money, it was spent on DDR or sugar...  
  
"How about Speed Over Beethoven?" he asked. Rikku's eyes lit up and clapped her hands. It was one of her favorite songs. The only songs she played were the ones where you killed yourself on the pads to try and pass the upbeat tunes. This is why she didn't play with Wakka. He was a lazy bum. Rikku squealed and chose the song on her setting. Tidus fixed his settings and they were off. Their feet flew across the pads, and they played good and hard. "Go Tidus, go!" Yuna cheered from the side. Auron blinked over at her, cocking an eyebrow from behind his dark sunglasses, "What're you, the boy's cheerleader?" he asked gruffly. Yuna blushed and shrugged her slender shoulders a bit. "Sorry, Auron. You know I just like to support him." Rikku triple A, Tidus C. Go figure.  
  
Next song up, End of the Century. Rikku was flying on Heavy, but Tidus was getting just a bit tired. He looked over at Rikku for a split second to see she was passing and slamming her feet down on the pad to the beat with ease. Tidus' face was dripping with perspiration from his forehead and his hair. Rikku, however, never broke a sweat playing DDR. Tidus was not the only one who noticed this. "Yo," Wakka said, his arms crossed over his chest. "Dat girl don't even sweat, no wonda she's ain't human. She's Al Bhed!" Yuna's eyes slit in anger and she whacked Wakka in the side with her staff. "Ow!" Wakka cried in pain, rubbing his side. "What is this with all this abuse from you women? Geez....don'tcha know dat you need us men? I gotta play blitzball and support da kids!" Lulu snorted in laughter and turned to Wakka, her voice flowing calmly, "Wakka dear, who supports the kids in this family? If I recall, last time you were with our son you two threw a blitzball into O'aka's shop window. You two claimed you didn't do it and even lied about it! I had to not only reprimand our son, but you as well! So who wears the pants in this relationship?" Wakka's eyes widened as he looked at his wife in utter disbelief, "Yo, Lu, are you tellin' me that you're not a gal?" he looked her over a bit and said bluntly, "Ya look all woman ta me." Lulu scowled in anger and placed a hand on Auron's empty jug, "May I?" she asked. Auron nodded in agreement and Lulu took hold of the jug. CLUNK! It flew over at Wakka's head and knocked him out cold. Lulu smiled satisfyingly.  
  
Back on the DDR pad...  
  
"Rikku! I'm going to kill you!" Tidus yelled in pain as he fell off the pad in the middle of the song. Rikku was giggling, still going on her Heavy mode for the final stage, Rhythm and Police. "I give up," he panted, throwing himself onto a chair, sweat dripping down his body. "She's like the energizer bunny. She just keeps going...and going...and going..." Rikku jumped off the pads and laughed, bouncing up and down, her eyes squinting in happiness. "Three triple A's on Heavy mode!" she said in a sing-song voice. Rikku was still the same as she had been when they all got there. She not once broke a sweat, nor was she tired, or panting in the least bit. The rest of the party blinked at her until Yuna held out a palm.   
  
"Hand them over." She said sharply. Rikku pouted and bent over, reaching a hand into her pocket. "But Yuuunnnnniiiieeee..." Yuna gave Rikku another sharp glance and Rikku reluctantly handed her six sticks of Pixie Stix. Turning around to skip back over to the machine, Yuna cleared her throat. "How about the pocky in your shirt?" Rikku sighed and reached into her shirt, handing the pocky over to Yuna. Auron was still drinking.  
  
"By the way," Yuna said smiling towards Rikku. "I know you try and hide Red Bull in your book bag when you think I'm not looking, so let's have that too." Rikku turned around and placed her hands on her hips in agitation. "Yunie, you're so unfair!" she shrieked as she tossed her bag over towards Yuna so she could dispose of the hyper drinks. Pouting, Rikku lost all enchantment in playing DDR that afternoon so she sat down in a corner huffing as Wakka and Lulu stepped up onto the machines.   
  
"It's okay, Lu," Wakka said reassuringly. "We'll both play on Light Mode, it's not that hard. Lulu looked down at the bottom of her dress and the arrows on the left pad she was standing on. Her face had a worried expression on it. "Are you sure I can do this?" she asked. Wakka nodded. "Ya." He said, setting the two of them up for their first song. "We're going to try Saints Go Marching In, it's an easy one. 'Kay, Lu?" he said. Lulu nodded as the song began. Wakka wasn't very good at DDR to begin with but he did okay on Light mode. Lulu on the other hand, well, there's not much movement in between those belts. Eventually she began to get a bit tangled in her jumps and...CRASH! Lulu fell right off the DDR pad and onto the floor. "Ooops..." Wakka whispered, looking at Lulu. Who didn't see that coming? "Wakkkkaaaa..."she said, violently, getting herself up off the floor. "Lu, I swear!" he yelled. "It's not my fault, it's yer belts. I told ya, ya shouldn't come ta play in those belts..." of course Lulu didn't care, Wakka was in a lot of trouble already. "And what's all those quarters in your pockets? Where'd you get them from?" she screeched.  
  
Tidus watched Wakka and Lulu go at it for a while, looking back towards Yuna and Rikku. "Man, they should just, get a room. There's a lot of tension there." Yuna's eyes widened innocently, "Huh?" she asked. Tidus waved her off and went back to watch the scene, passing Rikku some popcorn. "This is getting good..." he said. And Auron...was still drinking.  
  
" YOU WHAT?" They heard Lulu's voice boom through out the arcade. She had pinned Wakka up against a wall. He was cringing in fear of his wife's wrath. "You spent our son's COLLEGE fund on games for DDR? You turned his money into QUARTERS for you to play DDR?" The moogle went flying at his head and Wakka yelped. Lulu's face was bright red as she was seething in anger. Wakka looked quite panicked as he slipped away from Lulu and made a break for the door. "See ya later, guys!" Tidus laughed a bit and added, "If Lulu doesn't kill you first." Lulu was still screaming insults to her husband and darted after him. BAM! Lulu had fallen straight on her face due to leg restraints. "Those stupid belts..." she mumbled as she scrambled up. Brushing her hands along her black skirt she shuffled her way out the door.  
  
Not even three minutes before Wakka and Lulu had gone, a man entered the arcade. He had purple hair that was styled in every which way, an orange bandana wrapped around his forehead. He wore really hideous high-water jeans and a short purple T-shirt. "Don't cheer for me, I know my public adores me." The man said in the most nasally irritating voice to have ever graced the planet. Tidus' mouth dropped open as Yuna gasped, "Seymour?" she cried. Seymour beamed and winked Yuna's way. "That's right, babe. It's me, the master of DDR." Tidus snickered and almost fell off his chair laughing. Seymore's eyes darted over towards Tidus and slit, "You don't believe me?" Tidus's face was red from laughing.  
  
Scoffing, Seymour made his way towards the DDR pad and took his position. "I'll show you then. The greatest master of them all!" Rikku looked confused all of a sudden and piped up, "Isn't that that kid Ash's line in that Pokemon show?" Seymour shot Rikku a glance and seethed through his clenched teeth. "Shut up!" Rikku whimpered and hugged her knees to her chest. "Meanie-head..." she whispered, sticking her tongue out at him from behind his back.  
  
Gripping the bars behind him, Seymour turned his way towards the rest of them. "Would anyone like to challenge me in a game?" he asked. No one said anything because absolutely no one wanted to and Auron was just still drinking. Seymour laughed a bit. "I knew it," he gloated. "I'm just too good for the rest of you." There was a shuffling of noise and a sound of someone standing up. "I'd like to play you." GASP!!!!  
  
It had been Yuna who stood up to challenge Seymour, and even his face looked shocked. "Lady Yuna? You?" he asked. Tidus shot up and protested. "Yuna! You've never even played!" Ignoring Tidus, Yuna made her way to the pads and stepped onto the side next to Seymour. "I'd like to play you, Seymour." She repeated, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes.  
  
Seymour nodded still speechless as he eyed Yuna oddly. Frankly, he didn't care. The girl hadn't played before so he had absolutely nothing to worry about. After the modes and such were chosen, Seymour insisted upon playing Break Down! Everyone watched them play the song intently, except for Auron who was still drinking. Finally, the song ended. "Yuuuuuunnnnnniiieee!" Rikku exclaimed attacking her with a big hug. "You were amazing! How'd you learn to do THAT on Heavy mode?" Yuna smiled and placed her arms on Rikku's shoulders. "I have played once or twice in my day." She said winking a bit.  
  
Seymour was suffering from his loss. Tidus was on the floor, rolling around and slapping his knees. He was crying so hard from his laughter as he choked out, "You...failed....Break Down!....ON BASIC MODE?!" Tidus couldn't get over it. It was the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen in his life. Seymour, who had been bouncing on the pad on Basic mode yelling, "Oh yeah baby! Feelin' the burn! My dacing rules!" the entire time, ended up failing on Basic mode. This was priceless. Seymour sweat-dropped and looked at Tidus in anger. "Shut up you fool or I'll make a monkey out of you!" he cried. Tidus laughed even harder. "A monkey, huh? Looks like you're the monkey here, buddy..." Everyone was talking all at once.  
  
Auron got up, clearing his throat with Rikku's book bag clutched in his hand. Everyone quieted and blinked over at Auron. What was he doing? Auron walked over to the window and held up an empty can in his hand. Everyone gasped in shock. Auron's brow furrowed and had on the most serious expression he had ever had. Everyone was dead silent. The quiet cut through the air like a knife as was the tension thick. Finally, Auron spoke. Flinging himself out of the window he cried, "RED BULL GIVES YOU WIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGSSSS!" The rest of the party just blinked towards the window in utter confusion. Tidus turned to Seymour and said, "So, you wanna compete against Rikku and Yuna? We could play double-team." The four stood there and continued to chatter, planning out their next DDR session. ***********************************************************************   
  
Well, that was interesting. Maybe it wasn't as amusing as I thought it would be but you guys can just tell me what you think. I had fun writing it though! Auron on Red Bull! Dyahaha.....! By the way guys, I don't own Red Bull, or Pocky, or Pixie Stix, or Pokemon. If I did, I'd be making lots of money, tee-hee. So, tell me what you think, I hope you all enjoyed the zanyness! ~Chibi Selphie Kudou 


End file.
